The present invention relates to a power transmission cable, such as a loudspeaker cable for connecting a loudspeaker to an amplifier, with at least one conductor and connecting elements.
Generally, twin-core cables are used as the connecting cable between e.g. an amplifier and a loudspeaker, the two cores or conductors running parallel alongside one another. Such a transmission cable may have to transmit a considerable amount of power. In addition, the problem arises that, in addition to the power transmission, it must also be able to transmit simultaneously in an undistorted and undisturbed form the information which is to be transmitted, e.g. modulated-on music. The latter can scarcely be ensured in the case of conventional loudspeaker cables, because on the one hand the two conductors reciprocally influence one another and on the other hand they are completely exposed to external interference. Thus, music transmitted e.g. by such a cable and played back by the loudspeaker can be distorted. Hitherto, such distortion has been generally attributed to the loudspeaker. However, the present inventors have found that these deficiencies are due to a considerable extent to the conventional loudspeaker cables.